Support garments for male genitalia are well known. The support garments of the prior art typically have a cup shaped support fastened to the male body by either an elastic waist band or an elastic waist band in combination with leg straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,014 issued to Dougharty discloses a Suspensory that has a pocket that is supported by three straps. Two straps encircle the legs and the third strap encircles the waist. An absorbent pad is used with the suspensory when the wearer has urinary infections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,484 issued to Boudreaux discloses a suspensory that includes a wire supported pouch that provides support without the use of understraps, or straps around the wearer's thighs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,761 issued to Swensen discloses a male suspensory comprising a pouch with side panels, the side panels are secured to an elastic belt. A folded front edge of the side panels forms a front opening and folded rear edge of the side panels defines a rear opening. The elastic belt maintains the spaced relationship of the openings, as well as the support for the suspensory as the elastic belt is placed around the wearer's waist.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,422 issued to Phillips discloses a contoured pouch that may be molded from plastic or foam rubber. The cup may be incorporated into a male garment as the crotch portion, or it may be provided with a fastening means for fastening the pouch to the male body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,357 issued to Dietz discloses a cup supporter that utilizes a spherical shaped pouch with an elastic band having two attachment straps to fasten the cup supporter to an undergarment. The amount of length and tension of the elastic band is adjusted for the comfort of the wearer. The elastic band is located on the anterior side of the lower torso region.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,849 issued to Dietz discloses yet another cup supporter with an elastic waist band. This cup supporter provides shape to the wearer's genitalia region by shaping the male genitalia while worn. The pouch is made from a laminate sheet of foam rubber. Elastic is sewn to the top edge of the pouch, which is attached to an elastic strap that is to be placed around the waist of the wearer. The elastic is to be adjusted for the comfort of the wearer and to adjust the amount of support given by the supporter. The cup's shape changes as the elastic band at the top edge of the cup is stretched.
The prior art supporters attempt to provide a comfortable and lightweight supporter that provides continuous and steady support to the male genitalia. However, it is evident when reviewing the prior art that the designs are insufficient in the amount of continuous and non-variable support given to the male genitalia, and more particularly, to the support of the scrotum and the testicles to prevent excessive strain upon the cremaster muscle and the spermatic cords.
Such a support of the scrotum and testicles is desired after minor surgery, such as a vasectomy, or during and after a case of epididymitis, where support of the cremaster muscles and the spermatic cords aids in the patient's healing process and raises the patient's comfort level during these events.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,849 issued to Dietz attempts to provide a scrotum support, however, Dietz is directed more towards an all-around solution to support and shaping. The cup-shaped pouch design, and more importantly, the design "template" shown in FIG. 3, does not teach a line of support needed behind the scrotum and testicle area to support the cremaster muscles and spermatic cords.
In addition, the cup pouch is made from a foam rubber. Foam rubber is not a material that would allow the passage of air for the ventilation of the wearer's genitalia area. Therefore, the wearer would become hot and perspiration would occur. The wearer would become uncomfortable and would be prone to the growth of fungi (most particularly, tinea cruris, or jock itch) and bacterial infections at the genitalia region. The growth of fungi and bacteria in the genitalia area should be avoided, especially after surgery in the genitalia area. The surgical incision after surgery should have an adequate and proper amount of ventilation of fresh air to promote healing. The foam rubber cup supporters of the prior art lack the capability to provide the proper amount of ventilation after a surgical procedure in the genitalia region.
Further, Dietz (4,122,849) discloses the use of an elastic strap at the top edge of the pouch and the cup's shape changes as the elastic is stretched. Therefore, as the wearer of the supporter would move around in his daily activities, and as the wearer's lower torso moves, the cup's shape would be constantly changing in shape and vary in the amount of support given to the wearer's scrotum and testicles. This design would certainly be uncomfortable for the wearer after surgery or after an illness; it would also be uncomfortable to an every day user absent the surgery or illness.
Therefore, what is needed is a support for male genitalia that emphasizes support at the scrotum for the testicles, and more particularly, a support for the testicular muscles and cords.